Wicca
by Lightbulb Moments
Summary: I Am Going To Rewrite this story cause it doesnt make any sense *WARNING ABUSE LATER ON*


_**Disclaimer 1: I am going to do one Disclaimer for this whole story I am not nor will I ever be the wonderful creator of these magnificent characters or this wonderful world I wish I lived in all rights go to J.K. ROWLING.  
Disclaimer 2: I am going to do one Disclaimer for this whole story. I Did not write any of these songs I am not talented in that art so I borrowed and tweaked at the songs so that they made sense. Each song when it is FIRST mentioned has the original artists/person who I listened to's name beside it in bold italics and underlined. **_

30th May 1999

Ginny was sitting on a stool in the trophy room, which had been turned in to a make-shift changing room for the night. Luna was to her left putting on make-up and doing her hair and Alicia was doing the same on her right. She looked into the mirror and wondered what everyone saw in her, her mother thought she was gorgeous and so did her father but it was their job to tell her that she was so nervous and she couldn't believe she had let Luna and Alicia talk her into singing tonight. Sure, she liked to sing but she had never thought about joining a band. But when Alicia, Luna, Dennis and John had approached her to ask her to consider joining their band she said yes immediately, she needed a way to escape and when she was playing her old guitar and singing she forgot all her worries and she lost herself in the music. Her dad had got her lessons when he heard the Weird Sisters playing over the wireless and she had been hooked ever since.

Just as Ginny finished putting a bit of eyeliner and mascara on Dennis knocked on the door to tell the girls that it was time for them to get on stage. She stood up shakily and walked towards the door, when she opened it she saw flashing lights and Professor McGonaggle standing at the microphone. She turned around and said to the band "Guys, I think we should play Best of You _**(Foo Fighters)**_ first then Loving Arms _**(Dixie Chicks) **_after that we could play Kings and Queens _**(**__**30 seconds to Mars**__**) **_then we could finish on Cry _**(Kelly Clarkson), **_is that okay with you guys?" she asked, looking at each of them nod their heads. She turned and walked towards the microphone. "Hey Guys I'm Ginny Weasley, on my right is Luna Lovegood who is on bass and guitar, to my left is Dennis Creevey on acoustic guitar, Alicia Monroe will also be on Bass with Luna and John Docherty will be on the drums. We are Wicca" when everyone had finished clapping Ginny took a deep breath and sang, 

"_I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you_

Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Are you gone and onto someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh...

Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...

Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love you'd die to heal  
The hope that starts the broken hearts  
You trust, you must  
Confess

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new

Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh..."

When she had finished everyone was on their feet's clapping. Once everyone had calmed down Ginny spoke into the mic "That song was called Best of You by a muggle band called the Foo Fighters. The next song I would like to play is one of the two songs I wrote, this one is called 'Loving Arms'" she sat back on the stool and played the first cord on her guitar,

"_If I could see you now  
The one who said that he'd rather roam  
The one who said, he'd rather be alone  
If I could only see you now_

If I could hold you now  
Just for a moment if I could really make you mine  
Just for a while turn back the hands of time  
If I could only hold you now

I've been too long in the wind and too long in the rain  
Taking any comfort that I can  
Looking back and longing for the freedom of my chains  
And lying in your loving arms again

If you could hear me now  
Singing somewhere through the lonely nights  
Dreaming of the arms that held me tight  
If you could only hear me now

I've been too long in the wind and too long in the rain  
Taking any comfort that I can  
Looking back and longing for the freedom of my chains  
And lying in your loving arms again

I've been too long in the wind and too long in the rain  
Taking any comfort that I can  
Looking back and longing for the freedom of my chains  
And lying in your loving arms again  
And I can almost feel your loving arms again" 

After the song had ended Ginny had to take a few seconds to calm herself or she would start crying. _Damn hormones_, Ginny thought sadly, her hand instinctively moved to her stomach while her eyes looked through the crowd. At the very back of the great hall she saw a pair a sparkling emerald green eyes looking back at her she moved hand away from her abdomen slowly so as not to draw attention to it. Ginny moved to speak with Luna who nodded her head and the switched places with Luna upfront and Ginny playing bass. "Hey Everyone, Ginny is going to be playing the bass on this song okay, good , well the next song on our playlist is called Kings and Queens by another muggle band called 30 Seconds To Mars" I played the first cord and Luna's voice filled the hall

"_Oh_

Into the night  
Desperate and broken  
The sound of a fight  
Father has spoken

Oh

We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the children of a lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell  
Heaven and Hell

Into your eyes  
Hopeless and taken  
We stole our new lives  
Through blindness  
In defence of our dreams  
In defence of our dreams

We were the Kings and Queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the Children of a lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell  
Heaven and Hell

The age of man is over  
A darkness comes at dawn  
These lessons that we learned here  
Have only just begun

We were the Kings and Queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the Children of a Lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell

We are the Kings  
We are the Queens  
We are the Kings  
We are the Queens"

By the time the last chorus swung around everyone was up on their feet dancing and singing along with the chorus. "Thanks this next song is the last one we are going to be playing tonight so I'd like to ask Ginny to come up to the mic." Luna said while stepping away from the mic.

"Okay, as Luna was saying this is the last song we will be singing tonight. It is the other song that I wrote it's called Cry" Ginny sat back on the stool and listened to the drums.

"_If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
Yeah what do I care  
If they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel  
Your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry  
Cry"

By the end of the song Ginny had tears in her eyes she looked out and into the crowd and saw that everyone was on their feet clapping except for one. He started to make his was to the stage so Ginny bowed and thanked everyone and ran to the 'dressing room' to try and compose herself.

When Harry knocked on the door he waited and when he didn't hear a reply he opened the door and took slow steps into the room when he saw her standing there he took a step back the person in front of him was standing in front of a full length mirror looking at herself from different directions. When Ginny noticed Harry her arms instinctively moved to cover her mouth and she ran for the toilet. Harry ran after her and held up her hair as she threw up her dinner. Once she had finished she brushed her teeth and made her way back into the main room with Harry following behind her.

"Harry, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 4 MONTHS?" Ginny shouted.  
"Ginny, I'm sorry!" Harry said back  
"I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY MORE OF YOUR LIES, I WAITED FOR YOU FOR MOUNTHS, FOR MONTHS I WAITED TO SEE IF YOU WOULD COME HOME THEN JUST AS I AM ABOUT TO START MY NEW LIFE YOU TURN UP AND RUIN EVERYTHING. I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGTHER, I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING I HAD, AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT, YOU LEFT ME A STUPID BLOODY NOTE TELLING ME HOW _SORRY_ YOU WERE AND THAT YOU WERE GOING. I WOULD EXPECT THAT FROM ANYONE ELSE BUT NOT YOU. I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU! I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU!" Ginny was crying her eyes out by the end of her rant. Harry moved forward as if to comfort her but stopped himself. He didn't deserve to comfort her even though it killed him to see her crying.

Harry was about to leave when he heard Ginny whisper his name and he moved towards her slowly  
"Harry, I eh I have to um tell you something"  
"You can tell me anything" was his reply.  
"Remember the night you left, we made love, and well there is no easy way to say this but I'm pregnant" Ginny said in a rush.

_**Hello everyone, I was reading over the chapters to this story and I realise that some of the things just don't make any sense or aren't possible so I am going to re do them all. If you have anything to say please tell me but one point I have to make is that if you don't like Ginny playing the guitar tuff. This is FanFiction and the books never said anything about Ginny NOT playing a guitar alright it never said she did either but this is my idea of Ginny.  
If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask.  
**_

_**Lightbulb Moments x  
don't you just love Lightbulb moments.x**_


End file.
